brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:BrickSticks
Minfigure of the Year Award 2013 Post your entries here, remember: a picture, a name and 50 words on why you should win. ENTRIES: --BrickSticks (talk) 07:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) This is Jonah Hex a DC superhero. I think I should win cause I could not make custom pieces like some people can. This is a very creative minifig and a superhero that does not get as mich attention as he should. Also it is a superhero minifig that LEGO has not realeased yet which in my opinion makes it even better. Thanks! Breez77 It's A Cheezy Entry! Your first and worst entry is here! I spent absolutely no time on this figure, but he comes from an awesome and really old video game titled "Mortal Kombat". This figure is my favorite character from the video game. I have no reason whatsoever why I should win. In conclusion, my entry should win first place. See the logic? :P My entry to your contest Vladmir Northstone was a former scientist for his country, and served for them in any situation - no matter what the case. In one military, and government operation, known as "Operation Phoenix", a case to use dead people as super, un-dead soliders, Vladmir refused to continue with the operation - and was the only survivor of the case, as the drug used to bring them back, had fallen down one of the other scientist's mouth, doing a different effect - making him a zombie-like character, thus starting an infection, nicknamed "Nixagrein" - which is spread via mouth. Vladmir was on the run - and needed to rebel against them. He started a small army, to take down the zombies, using a secret military gun, and a stolen gold nugget - used to slice open objects, and as a good luck charm. It's long, but it's a full background for him. A completely original idea. The parts used on him are from the following minifigures: (top to bottom): * Tactical Tennis Player (hair) * Galaxy Patrol (face) * Cowboy (torso, used new arms to replace the original ones) * Anakin Skywalker (legs, from this version. * ADU Soldier - (gun) * 9465 The Zombies (the gold coin) I think I should win because of my pieces used, and my resourcefulness to make this figure. Thanks for reading this, - CzechMate. Idea Hi! I love your idea of this "Minifigure Contest". Do you mind If I use your idea for a contest of my own? I have a similar concept in mind. Get back to me as soon as you can, but can you do it on my page? Thanks. Oh, by the way... --Brikkyy13 (talk) 07:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Idea (cont.) Maybe you'd like to be the first to vote on my new competition? OK sorry about that Jonah Hex was me. --Breez77 (talk) 18:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Clone gunner commander jedi (Talk) 17:40, November 22, 2012 |} Admin Can you avoid saying you are an admin when contacting Wikia. Thanks. ~ CJC 21:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Contest Advertising Hi BrickSticks. It's great that you're running a contest and making it known, but I think that leaving everyone a message on their talk page about it is going a bit overboard. You have linked to it on previous Monthly MOC Competitions, in main chat, private chat and on other blogs. Many people are aware of the contest now, so I don't think it necessary to continue advertising on talk pages. Thanks, 08:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) LSHF's Entry I chose to make a minifigure of Lord Garmadon-possessed by The Overlord! I spent lots of time designing this minifigure for your contest because I love The Overlord and am disappointed it didn’t become a real figure. I spent a lot of the time planning, so I hope I win! Dh's entry *I think the Darth henry figure should be the minifigure of the year because it is a well known figure. On the page, you can see it has been made by seven different people, all whose interpretations of me vary. Since all of them were so amazing, I had to pick the original Darth henry minifig, made by Br1ck animat0r. And that's the reason why I think that my figure should win. 16:57, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ErkelonJay's entry, or rather, the lack of one Sorry, but I usually load pictures only once a month, and since I'm waiting for any more requests for minifigures, I won't have anything up until at least the 16th. Sorry. Legoboy's Entry Just using a kinda old custom, The Wizard of Ithril, since I had no time (or ideas). 18:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Bakon's Minifigure Entry * ' Click the link for a picture, as they are comming out squished for some reason: Commander Bly ' I believe Commander Bly should win the minifigure contest because a lot of work was put into making him. I used sharpie, all purpose labels, and BrickForge parts to create Commander Bly. He is accurate to the Clone Wars TV Series plus I added a grenade and machine gun, to step up his game. Commander Bly is a fan favorite to most who watch the TV Series but was never made officially by LEGO. He only appeared in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars but never in a physical toy. This is why I think Commander Bly show win the minifigure contest. TheBakonBitz My Talkpage ]] 01:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) 1999bug's entry Here's my entry, but it is a little old.. I think the Blob should win this contest because the design is original and has a very distinct and humorous look. To be honest, this figure isn't the best-looking figure I've made, but it took a little ingenuity, even if it wasn't the most time consuming figure I have done in the past. I made sure to make the Blob look as iconic as possible, even to the point of adding his infamous mutton.. or whatever it is. Anyway, I feel like the Blob may be worthy of winning-- but I'll just wait and see. 02:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Nuff's Entry I Think I should win because I kept redoing Sam Because he was western, then a hero, a crime lord, and then he came along. So please consider me. I used my white background and my small collection of Brickarms. Orange was the main color because it isn't always used by others. Here is a small description; ''Sam Michaels is a space bounty hunter hired from the crimelord Lag Samus. Sam has had numerous assassination attempts on his partners to flee. While a bit of a coward he finds that war has grown and he joins Nuff's Orange Squadron he is 3rd in command he often has his machine gun and plasma grenade that splatters plasma all over his enemies once he shoots them the plasma can destroy 20 bots. '' Doc Ock --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 00:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC)